A color plane misregistration (CPR) problem can occur on a printing device when two or more color separations are misaligned with respect to each other. The misalignment that occurs can be detected in the vertical direction or the horizontal direction, and can be uniform across a given printed page or can be local on the page. Typical print projects can allow for a maximum within-specification limit of CPR on a printing device between any two colors in each direction, such as 100 μm. However, CPR can increase over time due to a variety of factors, such as substrate properties, blanket properties, temperature, humidity, ink accumulation, mechanical wear, and/or other factors. Thus, a printing device may be calibrated to substantially mitigate CPR.